


L.O.S.S.

by HeiiiiImTomH



Series: The Monsters Of Love [1]
Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Dr. Strange-ish ?, Europe, Evak - Freeform, Female Empowerment, London, M/M, Magic, Magical World, Multi, Original Female Character is evil, Skam Crossover, Sorcerers, Torture, elu - Freeform, potential smut, sorcerer school, they swear, to be added - Freeform, violance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeiiiiImTomH/pseuds/HeiiiiImTomH
Summary: „Even. Nice to meet you, finally.“ she smiled and Even was a loss of words...where the fuck were his cross and holy water for selfdefense purposes?Damn, he really should have brought that with him, apparently witches were real.Because how the fuck did that woman know his name?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thing is, I just love writing and consider myself somewhat creative. So why not share it with the world so every one can judge your work ? Great idea. I am indeed aware of that this book is far from perfect and may not approve of everyone’s liking, that however does not include to be unnecessarily rude or mean. And I am speaking in general terms now. Like seriously, I have seen so many rude comments or whatever just because someone didn’t like a story element.  
> So yeah, maybe be kind ? I mean constructive feedback is always appreciated.  
> I hope you will enjoy this fix as much as I do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „It’s okay, Jonas. I’ll find my way back for sure.“ Even intervened.
> 
> „Don’t know, man.“ Yet he already had Emma in his arms.
> 
> „Nahh, don’t you worry. Imma be fine, I think.“ Even hickuped.
> 
> „Come on, Jonas. He‘ll be fine.“ Emma pressed, kissing him seductively.
> 
> „If you say so.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. The beginning of a...the journey of our heroes. Will they survive, will they die ? Will they succeed or will they lose? 
> 
> Wait what? This is not a more-than-average-action-movie voiceover, alright? Stop.
> 
> Honestly, I have no idea what to write here, sooo yeah...here we go.

**Disclaimer**

I do not, in any kind, want to be inappropriate towards the actors, their storyline or the tv-show as such.

Moreover I do not own nor do I claim any of the TV-Show‘s characters as mine.

This is my take on a few beloved characters with my storyline.

As I have no influence on the TV-Show, I do want you to know that this is my story plot. As well as all Original Characters, it is completely mine and completely fictional. Again this is fiction and a project of my imagination. It is not to be copied in any way without my knowledge.

I hope i made everything clear and there are no misunderstandings. 

Enough talking. Let’s get to the fun part the actual story.

***

**Prologue**

Even was drunk. Not the slightly tipsy kind of thing. No, that, to be honest, would have been nice, but Even was wasted. So fucking wasted. They‘ve been out all night long. And yes, that is indeed a pop culture reference, mind you, because the club they have been to had a 80s party thing going on. So yes, Even was not only wasted, but also couldn’t get these ridiculous songs out of his head.

Isak left a while ago. It’s not like Even wanted him to go, don’t judge. He even wanted him to stay, yeah like that sounded any better...tried hard to persuade him. There we go.

Yet Isak decided he wasn’t sober enough and wasn’t drunk enough to stay either, so he left the club with Vilde an hour ago or so. Maybe two? Perhaps three? Even didn’t know, plus he was way too drunk to really care. He lost track of time.

So what ?! It’s not like someone will call his mamma. He is a grown man.

„If you say so, buddy“

Shit. Did say this loud ? He did, didn’t he ? Considering the amused look Jonas shoot him, he definitely did. Now Jonas was leaning forward.

„You’re drunk, man.“ Jonas yelled over the music.

No shit Sherlock, you don’t say. It’s not like he wasn’t aware of that.

„Okay, calm down, bro.“ Fuck ! Did just...again?! For fucks sake!

„Let’s get you home, alright.“ Jonas objected.

Even could do nothing but yell. „Don’t wanna“

„Well, I don’t care.“ He grabbed his hand dragging Even through the crowded dance floor. When did he get so strong ? Like seriously, did Jonas actually put any effort in pulling him around or was he just too wasted. Hopefully both.

Fresh air hit him once outside the club. More or less surprisingly, Even was relieved. He felt a bit more sober immediately.

„Come on, mate.“ Jonas said „We don’t want Isak to worry now do we?“

„No. We do not.“ Even announced „But...“

Yep, he needed to vomit. Like right now. Struggling to contain himself, or his stomach to be more precise, he puked. He let it all out...on the pavement...in front of everybody. Totally not humiliating or anything. No, not at all. One way to go, good job. He obviously sobered up, definitely.

„Fuuuck“ Jonas laughed. Even looked up spitting one more time.

„Ohh ? You’re leaving?“ It was Emma asking.

„Yes“ Jonas pointed at the pavement, then at Even. Emma made a knowing sound.

„Too bad. I hoped we could have had a bit more time together than just one encounter over vomit.“ She chuckled, openly flirting with Jonas, who now had no idea of what to do. He was torn between getting his friend home safely or getting laid. No point in arguing what Even was gonna do. He’s a good bro. He won’t cockblock. We won’t cockblock ´round here no more.

„It’s okay, Jonas. I’ll find my way back for sure.“ Even intervened.

„Don’t know, man.“ Yet he already had Emma in his arms.

„Nahh, don’t you worry. Imma be fine, I think.“ Even hickuped.

„Come on, Jonas. He‘ll be fine.“ Emma pressed kissing him seductively.

„If you say so.“

Even nodded and turned around after waving goodbye.

He decided not to wait for the bus, but to walk the 10 minute walk instead. It’s not like he was vulnerable...he was just drunk. Different pages, alright?

After he had already passed the five minute milestone, he felt it again.

This beautiful, not, feeling of ace finding it’s way out of his stomach. Gladly, this time he was able to puke in a small alley, away from the main street. Once he finished his, well business, he was about to leave when he heard voices. Mumbling more likely. He didn’t understand a single thing.

One, a female, spoke with an unfamiliar, yet heavy accent and the other one, presumably an older male, sounded like he could barely breath. Even really contemplated whether he should check or just leave, but his drunken curiosity got the best of him.

The voice came from around the corner, so he peeked savely from the other side.

There was a young women with black, frizzy hair. Her arms and her legs were covered in all sorts of tattoos. Her red dress was torn and hang loosely on her. It already dropped from her shoulders. Lucky her it’s not winter, but summer. Cold incoming. Nonetheless, that women may arguably be the most gorgeous girl he has ever seen. Her eyes, though, could easily be described as the most intimidating thing in the entire world. Screw horror clowns. Those eyes were the real deal.

The man, on the other side, was plain grey. No like, for realz. He had grey hair, grey trousers and a grey top. Grey. Even would shit himself, if the man‘s name were to be Christian. Note to himself: stop using pop culture references, thank you very much.

Thing is, maybe Even should have turned around and run, when the lady had pushed the man to the wall strangling him. Maybe he should have run when she had taken a knife and cut open his throat or he should have run for good, when a black manifestation poured out of the mans body hovering directionlessly in the air. He didn’t though.

Why ? Even had no fucking idea and he had also no idea what happened as this black thing found its direction to his hiding spot eventually and turned his vains, for an blinck of an eye, pitch black.

As the crazy lady began to curse, Even didn’t have any of this anymore.

Funny how some cursewords made him leave a fucking crime scene.

What Even didn’t know however is that the man‘s body already dissolved itself and the lady has lost her prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it ? Leave some feedback behind, if you feel like it. Thanks in advance. If not...shame *insert bell noises*...shame *insert bell noises*...shame. Kidding, I am a literal angel.  
> Okay, seriously, those admittedly bad pop culture references need to stop. Imma try.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Hello, Even. Nice to meet you, finally“ she smiled and Even was a loss of words...where the fuck were his cross and holy water for selfdefense purposes.  
> Damn, he really should have brought that with him, apparently witches were real.
> 
> Because how the fuck did she know his name?

„I‘m tempted, really tempted. But...“ Even put his smartphone on the table in front of him where he recently typed something away hurriedly. Pushing Isak gently off of him, who tried to seduce him with loving kisses along his jaw. Under normal circumstances, Isak‘s efforts would have blossomed into something, either something tender or something extremely hot. Even couldn’t though. It’s been a long time since, what he liked to refer to as the _crazy-chick-Christian-Grey-incident._ He‘s told no one about the thing in his body, occasionally darkening his veins.

Like they would ever believe him, when every time they were black and someone looked at him, they immediately seemed to be completely normal again ? 

But after long research he finally has found potential people with the possibility to help him. Even‘s found them on the internet, so he was a bit skeptical. All hail the internet. However the website of a witch school in France seemed completely legit. Like, right? Who, in the right mindset, wouldn’t totally contact them? Well, everyone. Even ran out of options really. So he’d gladly accept any kind of help.

If they really revealed themselves to be a bigger freak than himself, he could still outrun them. He hoped. How fast could old witches be anyway?

„But I actually have to go“. He looked back at his boyfriend, apologetically. He’s eyes taking in every structure of the face he loved so dearly. The face he thought he studied already throughoutly, yet every other time there seemed to be a new freckle, dimple or pimple. Yes, Even loved all of Isak.

Isak though said nothing, but the look of confusion and...anger? Probably said everything. It made Even sigh in desperation. He needed to do this. „I‘m sorry, okay love? But it really is important“. He pecked his cheek lovingly, and then left shortly after.

Not a single word was spoken between the two of them, which was uncommon, yes, but fitting regarding the situation they both were in. Even lied to his boyfriend and Isak probably thought his mental illness had stroke again.

If Even only knew how to tell him...no, forget that, show him, but sadly he did not. An unknown sense of strangeness filled the air as he left. The flat lay in complete silence. Nothing could be heard other than the front door opening and closing silently again.

Even rushed down the stairs since he was already running late. There was no way on earth he‘d miss that opportunity of getting much wanted answers, truly needed help.

Once outside, he took the bus to the city park where they agreed their encounter would be. They e-mailed actually. It calmed Even a bit, because which dangerous, old witch-clan had e-mail? So that was at least something, Even figured.

It was nice out actually. Nothing compared to how he felt. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. God, that sounded like every cliche romcom Even has ever had to endure, wich there were many of. Blame it on Isak...know what, blame it on him.

After a short ride Even already reached his destination, stepped in the park and could already spot her. Her hazel hair was hidden under a SnapBack. A yellow crop top and matching denims made her look golden in the morning sun. Now see here, that is not how a wich is supposed to look like, so that’s a plus. For all he could say...that women looked stunning. And the way she handled her smartphone in her hand, made her appear oddly familiar. She stemmed nice. But was she a friend, a savior, an angel heaven sent to help him or a bloody witch in disguise. Even was about to find out.

Slowly he made his way up to her. Just as Even wanted to greet her, she turned around. „Hello, Even. Nice to meet you, finally“ she smiled and Even was a loss of words...where the fuck were his cross and holy water for selfdefense purposes. Damn, he really should have brought that with him, apparently witches were real. Because how the fuck did she know his name?

***

He probably looked quite startled, because her expression changed from friendly to one of confusion. „Is everything alright?“ she asked emphatically while stretching one arm out towards Even, touching him softly on the elbow. Even only took a step back, afraid and confused himself. Are witches supposed to be friendly and beautiful? If so, where have all the witches been his life? Like, his teachers, which, to be honest, he always considered creatures of evil making. In contrary, this women truly shaped to be one of a kind. 

„How, how the fuck do you know my name?“ It was a question of whisper, but still demanding. Not the right time for cowardice. Nevertheless Even could feel his protection rose up.

„Inessenziell“ was the flat reply. What a great answer that was. Quite informative, if you‘d ask Even.

„Nahh, Lady, I don’t think so.“ persisted Even. His senses were running hot. He could feel his hands heat up, that typical feeling when his power was about to brake loose. It felt like sparkles dancing over Evens arm, until the beautiful dance of hot against cold turned into a ranging fire of dark destruction.

Uncontrollable as well as unstoppable would it pave its way to every soul around. Then it‘d stop. When all the life was gone and...and that always made Even cry.

He knew though, he didn’t technically kill them and it happened only once, maybe twice...okay, three times, and that’s the final offer, but the victims were gone. He didn’t like to refer to those as his victims since Even didn’t actively decide what this thing had to do. It just happened. End of story. Didn’t help in making him feel better though.

Suddenly the blue eyed lady’s arm drew back. „God damit! That hurt“.

Even’s gaze shot up. Did she feel something touching him? But that was impossible. No one ever was able to feel something before, well besides him and most probably his... _the_ victims. It happened five times, alright? Now, quiet.

„What was that?“ Even spoke up now. He wanted to be heard. She only smiled. „I said nothing, Even“.

Again, there’s that award winning smile, yet her statement and her smile were as fake as her eyelashes. Wait, was that shade? To be fair, it were high-quality eyelashes. They suit her, quite frankly.

Then it hit Even. What if, she could read minds? Like, she knew his name, although Even was careful not to let his name slip in the e-Mails they exchanged over time. One way to annoy a witch. Even should write a book, perhaps? _How to: Cursed By A Witch and it’s consequences_. Sounded like a bestseller, didn’t it?

Anyway, who even was this lady? A liar ? A Saint ? Or maybe both ?

„Let’s sit down.“ she suggested pointing at a nearby bench. Even nodded shortly, still in deep thoughts, and they sat down facing the beautiful morning sun. Now it really felt like a romcom, minus the witch stuff though.

They sat there in total silence for a while. Neither of them knew what so say really. At least Even didn’t. The girl, on the other hand, seemed very calm with her eyes closed enjoying the warmth the sun gave her. Her features were petite. Her make-up reflecting the sunlight slightly. He still couldn’t catch a proper thought. Could she actually help him ? Or was he being fooled and at any possible minute cameras would appear catching him off guard in his dismay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any opinions so far ?


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even felt a hand touching his back carefully, like it was made of porcelain. He had tensed up, yet he stayed. One of the side effects of having a, presumably ancient magic spell in oneself, one didn’t like to be touched...at all. Apart from the, you know, definitely obvious, Even found it very calming getting help from someone who just might know what’s going on with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas who that mysterious women might be ? Better take a guess, cause you, fellow readers, are about to find out.

„So, Even, how are you?“ The women opened one eye looking fondly at him. He gulped.

Even, in all honesty, didn’t know how he was feeling to be precise. He wasn’t perfect nor did he feel entirely bad. He felt bad for the victims though. But that’s beside the point.

What counted was that his feeling wasn’t to be pinpointed.

„Uhmm...don’t know actually.“ Why not be a little bit honest. He couldn‘t look up, still facing the ground in front of him, because this stone there really, genuinely was interesting. Could be jura-stone, perhaps.

The girl now fully turned towards him, smiling. „That’s okay, Even. Don’t worry“.

Even felt a hand touching his back carefully, like it was made of porcelain. He had tensed up, yet he stayed. One of the side effects of having a, presumably ancient magic spell in oneself, one didn’t like to be touched...at all. Apart from the, you know, definitely obvious, Even found it very calming getting help from someone who just might know what’s going on with him.

How badly wanted he Isak to be that person. But Even did everything he has done to protect Isak, to protect the love he had found and did not intend to lose anytime soon. If Even had a say in that at least.

„How do you know that?“ he breathed. The girl only holeheartly laughed patting his back. „There are some things, you’re just certain of, Even. Believe me“. After her laughter had died down, her hand, drawing small patters on his back stopped as well.

„Can...can I ask you a question?“ Hopeful sounded his voice staring her now directly in the eyes. Not creepy. It’s called building a personal connection. Even‘s read about that in some books. Or did he dream it?

„Of course, you can ask me anything“. She seemed genuine enough for the statement to be taken as true. „Can you...“ he started, stumbled and stopped.

„Yes ?“

Now was the time, now he wanted to know.

„Do you know how to help me? Or...or do you have any idea what’s going on with me?“ Even almost heard himself sounding pleading. But damn he wanted some answers and they better be fucking good. Honestly though after all that has happened in the last few months, all he could hope for, was at least, somewhat believable.

„Yes, Even, i can help you...“ she paused studying his face in search of...in search of what exactly ? Even didn’t know.

„...and i do know what‘s happening to you.“ she stood up. „Come now, Even Bech Naesheim.“ Now she’s the real creep around here. Wasn’t his first name enough?

Her Hand apeared challengely in his sight. Even felt so tempted taking it, but before accepting, there was one thing he needed to know. As if he would just go with her.

„Wait. Who even are you? You never answered my question.“

No reply, but a smile. This time though not genuine enough. Even saw right through her. Through that awestrucking simile of hers.

„If I go with you, fuck, I want to know at least who i‘m going with.“ Even didn’t move. Purposely not even his eyes flickered. Well, he tried at least. Who knows, maybe he succeeded?

The women seemed to notice Evens unwillingness. That he would not move a muscle until his most burning question has been answered.

„Alright then. My name is...“ She started getting Evens full attention.

„...My name is Manon.“ The girl smiled. „Manon Demissy.“


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „That means, Even...“ Manon turned around quickly. „That there’s more to this hole topic than you might expect.“ She searched for Evens eyes. „Understood? You want answers, you‘ll get them. You want your normal life back, you‘ll get it back...“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I remember correctly this chapter was part of a midnight writing session. I guess, I wrote this after a nights out. 
> 
> But, I did try my best anyway. Writing and editing wise, that is.

„Okay, then, Manon Demissy.“ Even got up. „Where to ? What are we gonna do now ?“. Now he really wanted just to get it over with, this hole nightmare. Wow, that was a dramatic exclamation.

„Patience.“

Manon offered her hand to help him, which Even gladly took.

„What do you mean patience?!? I can’t wait any longer! I want that chapter to be over already. I don’t like how I feel...and that for make others feel.“ Even argued vividly. He never knew when this thing inside of him would strike again. He was an actual risk to society, honestly.

Unimpressed Manon flatly replied: „You can’t or you don’t want to ?“

At that Even had no idea what to say. She was partially right now wasn’t she?

„Well...what‘s that supposed to mean?“ he stumbled while following her through the park away from the bench they previously occupied.

„That means, Even...“ Manon turned around quickly. „That there’s more to this hole topic than you might expect.“ She searched for Evens eyes. „Understood? You want answers, you‘ll get them. You want your normal life back, you‘ll get it back. But....just have patience, okay ?“

Although Even was able to hear every word she said perfectly fine, he didn’t quite understand her. He didn’t reply. Just nodded absently.

„Good.“ Manon nodded as well.

They continued walking. Almost as they reached the end of the park, Evens smartphone beeped. Serval text messages from Isak. In the second one, he as well sounded very worriedly. Concern stated to rise in Even.

„Uhm, Manon?“ He put his smartphone away. Again she looked back. „I have to go.“ Even admited scratching his head.

„What !?“ Manons expression was a mix of doubt and utter confusion. And anger. Yes, definitely anger. He should really consider this book idea. With all his experience at pissing off potential witches.

„Listen, my boyfriend texted me. I didn’t tell him where I‘m off to, didn’t reply to his texts and I think he needs me.“ Even tried to explain.

Manon sighed, that lady was pissed.

„Of course he does. I’m sure, but your boyfriend also needs you to be fine, doesn’t he? The sooner we can help you, the sooner your boyfriend will have you all to himself again.“ What was she doing? Challenging him, his decision to help his loved ones, to look after them ? This is madness.

Even shook his head.

„I‘m sorry. I have to go“. He was about to surpass Manaon heading for the bus station when he felt a hand around his arm. Black sparks suddenly lightning up where he was being touched. Didn’t it hurt her ? What even was this ? And who the fuck was she?

„No, Even, I am the one who should apologize, I shouldn’t have reacted that way.“ Manon took a breath.

„Give me your number ? I‘ll text you where we can meet again and talk about everything, alright?“. Genuine concern was all he could feel from her that moment.

„Yeah sure.“ Even, then took his smartphone out again and dictated the line of numbers to Manon.

„I‘ll text you.“ she smiled and touched his upper arm once more.

„Okay.“ He said.

Even left for the bus. But he couldn’t shake the feeling off of being watched, though when he turned around Manon seemed to be gone already. And...and the image of black sparkles mixed with deep blue ones wouldn’t leave his mind.

Did he see things that weren’t there or was this really happening? Fucking witches?! If someone told him that the night they went out, he would have gladly passed. And that’s a fact.

The ride home was short lived. Still too long since the last update he‘d gotten from Isak really unsettled him. There wasn’t anything wrong, was there ? Even looked around.

Unfamiliar faces minding their own business surrounded him. Eyes looking down, out of the window or in the latest newspapers. Nothing seemed off really. Maybe he was overreacting and Isak was being just a bit extra about leaving him alone in the flat earlier. He truly hoped it was the latter.

***

He was about to step out of the bus, when he felt it and stopped abruptly in his tracks. Goosebumps appearing all over his body coming with a coldness he never had to endure before.

„Would you mind?“ came from behind. People were waiting for Even to get out of the bus, quite a queue actually.

„Yeah.“ Even murmured in deep thoughts stepping out.

Where was this coldness coming from, which only got stronger and more prominent with every passing moment? He didn’t know. Maybe an angry wizard, because Even spoke with his archenemy, the witch from city park?

Plus he wasn‘t sure if he wanted to know. In fact, to much crazy shit happened in his life already. He definitely didn’t need another obstacle, especially if it turns out to probably be a project of imagination. Yeah, coldness. Probably wind or something. Certainly no grumpy wizard!

Quickly he conquered the street to their flat. But before going inside something told him to look back. That‘s what he did. And Even was not, under no circumstances, ready for what he saw once fully turned around.

Piercing, icy blue eyes, which, so Even thought, drew in all the warmth from around reimagining it into suffocating coldness. Well...how about we screw angry wizards and go for creepy demons instead? Just a suggestion. Even’s heard, they are quite popular among the right sects.

Out of sheer fear Evens own eyes flutter shut. Shortly after and when Even allowed him self to breath again, he opened them. The man with the icy blue eyes was gone, vanished. Left without a trace.

But what really didn’t sit well with him was that no one seemed to have noticed him, except Even. Hurriedly he made his way up. But what he had to witness there, didn’t really help to improve his day.

„Isak, why are you crying, love ?“ What a lovely day it indeed was.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „So ? I am what? A wizard ? I‘m not the witch here!“ Even exclaimed incredulously. What was this ? A Harry Potter horror rip off, but one of the bad ones. The amazingly bad ones, like really really bad. Fuck them and their bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, sass and drama...you’re welcome.

„Isak...“ Even was a loss of words „stop crying, love. I can’t stand seeing you sad.“ He kneeled down next to his boyfriend, embracing him in a firm hug.

„It wasn’t because of you why I left, I could never, okay ? If that is why you are crying.“ He kissed his head, before chuckling „Although you were partially right in your text messages, I wasn’t in the mood“ And he still isn’t, for sex that is, he concludes.

Shortly after Even’s arrival, he found Isak cooking in the kitchen. Trying to to make greek food for the both of them in order to have a romantic dinner together. There he had failed, quite frankly. Not that Even minded. He didn’t give a fuck about ruined food. They gonna eat it anyway. Though, he had to be honest, is was quite unlike Isak having a panic attack about cooking. Apparently, exactly that had happened while Even was gone. And a hurt Isak really tested his nerves.

„Come on, Isak. Let’s get you into bed.“ Even hugged his boyfriend before helping him stand up.

Isak only sniffed „The food ?“

At that Even actually had to laugh. „We‘ll eat it in bed, okay ?“

He pecked his cheek guiding him through the flat into the bedroom. Slowly he sat Isak down, tenderly helping him with the covers. „ Here we go. All warm and comfortable“. He smiled down at Isak feeling nothing but adoration, fondness and love for that precious human being, there in the bed getting rest and looking scared.

What made him so afraid ? A panic attack? Even didn’t know. Just like so much he seemed to not know these days. It puzzled him.

„Be right back. I‘ll go get our food.“ Even announced whereupon Isak only nodded, at least somewhat smiling.

Even went in the kitchen preparing everything needed for dinner in bed. Bowls filled with food, spoons, napkins and something to drink. Ohh boy, he will have a few of those later. Referring to the shots in their cupboard. Or maybe he doesn’t. Even didn’t necessarily need another crazy-chick-you get the drill-incident. Thank you, but no thank you. 

Just as he was about to join his boyfriend in the bedroom, his smartphone received a text message. A message from an unknown number. Even raised an eyebrow. Hello demon from earlier on the street.

<Hey, here’s Manon. Tomorrow noon. I sent you the link to the address> Ohh...well, no demon then. Even started to develop paranoia. Really surprising, right ?

He quickly contemplated his words. How do witches text? Then again, they e-mailed, didn’t they? He shook his head at himself. This was getting ridiculous.

He replied quickly saying _yes_ , then made his way back to the bedroom with bowls of food in either hand wondering what tomorrow will bring, since the link literally only showed an address. Talking about complicated. And honestly, some crazy witch circle did probably now have his data, but Even was exhausted and couldn’t care less right now.

After they had eaten, they stayed awake quite long, way past midnight to be exact.

„By the way, it tasted not as bad as you made it out to be, love.“ Even repeated over and over so Isak would truly believe him. 

They talked, cuddled and just enjoyed their time together. It was light and easy, as always really. Life’s always easy with Isak at his side, in his arms. Even felt some way of invincible. A certain kind of strength floating through his body filling it with power from unknown origin.

Even couldn’t tell if it just was the love Isak made him feel or if it was this...this thing. It needs a name, thing was just so not-telling anything. Even knew it was black and liquid. So, in all his creative glory, Even decided on the name _Poison Black_. Because that’s cool, okay.

Yet maybe this invincibility was a mixture of both ? Even definitely had his fingers crossed for the love. Undeniably the love option, cause that’s cute. Moreover it seemed to be the most logical and most rational of all possibilities. And the least scary one too. When did Even ever get asked though? 

Exactly, not often. Not when it counts anyway. Like _Poison Black_ stuff kinda thing.

***

Now it was already 11 am in the morning and Isak still lay asleep next to him. Even, sadly had to get up since he didn’t really know when to meet Manon exactly. Something she failed to mention in her short text message yesterday. She just said noon, which could be basically everything between well now and 2-ish. He decided, he’ll come whenever.

Even sighed getting up after he kissed Isak quickly, but the more tenderly as well as lovingly.

Fortunately Isak didn’t wake up from Evens movements, just mumbled something and turned around continuing to sleep. Once again Even took in every visible inch of his boyfriend.

Not in a creepy way, mind you. The love way. Because this...his boyfriend on _their_ bed was Even’s fucking romcom. This was love. And he‘d like to have a happy ending. The _they-lived-happily-ever-after-Disney-one_ , mind you again. 

While doing so, all he could think of was, breathtakingly beautiful. The most precious person on the planet happened to become his boyfriend. Let Even be his boyfriend. Truth is, Even had no clue how he was able to accomplish that.

Yet he had to protect him at all costs, and that was exactly what he was about to do.

He changed into more fitting clothes, brushed his teeth, made some coffee for Isak and left him a note explaining he went out grocery shopping which hurt writing down. But as long as no one offered him a better option, he‘d stick to his 100% believable, genuinely great constructed lie.

Even gulped singing the note, after placing it down on the kitchen table he hurriedly stepped out...without taking another look back.

The adress given to Even seemed to be taken out of every standard, clichee horror movie as the old, deserted warehouse lay in front of him.

Abandoned atmosphere? Check. Unbelievably lonely? Check. Utter quietness? Check. Not a single soul to be seen? Definitely Check. Add a double check.

Excactly...So where the fuck is Miss Fake-Eyelash-witch? Did she forget about him? No, that’s for certain. Did she fool him? Probably, Even concluded. He should have gotten suspicious at the point when an actual website of a witch school...right, existed at all.

How on earth could he have been so bloody stupid to assume a friendly girl- _witch_ , again mind you again - he didn’t even know properly would help him? Would even want to help him?

Genuinely demotivated and with an, really surprisingly bad mood, Even was about to make his way back home. He would have to deal with this on his own, alone. How hard could Poison Black be to handle? It’s called _Poison Black_ after all. Who even decided to name it that way? Right...

But then his smartphone announced an incoming call...Manon. Next book: _How to improve his mood...not - A Story about witches and their ability to disappear. Plottwist: They take your good mood as well._

Immediately he picked up.

<„Where are you?!“> demanded Even to know as it was the first thing that came to his mind. Obviously.

<„Well, hello, Even. Nice seeing you in a good mood.“>

<„Cut that Manon! I‘m at the warehouse. Where the fuck are you? I can’t see you anywhere.“> As to prove his point his eyes searched once again the hole area looking for Manon.

<„Even, calm down. I‘m already inside. I actually can see you from where I am. Take the gate to your left and then just follow the corridor. You‘ll see us there.“> Manon explained her absence.

<„Is this a joke, Monon? Wait, us? I swear to god, If you are not in there...“> The girl only laughed at that.

<„Relax, Even. You’ll be fine. Or are you afraid of warehouses ?“>

<„Me afraid? No. I would never.“> Even stumbled. He wasn’t afraid, well not really. At least not of the warehouse itself. More like of what might be in its inside.

<„Well then, prove it and come.“> Even couldn’t say anything else. Manon already hung up on him...fuck no, this is not the time for bad pop culture references...again.

After one final breath, plus sending the infamous gate, straight out of every Hollywood horror movie, death glares, he opened it and made his way up to the warehouse.

Once inside, Even didn’t really know where to. He just followed the hallway as instructed. The small path running up to the warehouses entry was short lived and uneventful. Next he found himself on a journey of seemingly random doors, either closed or open, which guided him to his destination. The open doors that is.

It was a literal maze. Fucking great. What a delightful way to waste your day.

Unbelievably long after- okay, maybe he exaggerated there a bit -he had entered and let the doors lead him, Even heard a voice. Several to be exact.

Nice to hear, it wasn’t Manons voice. It was a hectic voice, belonging to a male. But to improve Even mood further, there was one more, unfamiliar voice. So two unknown persons hiding behind his last step. Who were these men? And where’s Manon? She told him she was there, didn’t she ? Ohh, this was such a joyful adventure. Absolutely fucking not.

Even had two options anyhow.

Going in there, probably risking his life or going home, also risking his life ultimately. Could he have like a third option, please? Anyone? No? Well...

He decided to just fuck it and to go in. He wasn’t afraid...sure thing, who was he kidding? The substance though, inside him protected him more than once, involuntarily...He should be fine. As if.

He swallowed hard, knocked and heard the voices die down. Then footsteps approached him from the other side, a sound signaling the doors opening and eventually an „Even ?“

„Yes ?“ Even said releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding, when he locked eyes with the boy in front of him.

„Je m'appelle Basil, nice to meet you. Manon talked a lot about you. Let’s see if it‘s all true.“ This Basil boy rambled stretching his hand out for Even to shake. So he took it. Firstly, Even thought, your name is as crazy as your hair.

„She did?“ he asked, stepping in the room after Basil noticing there was indeed a second male present. He heard right.

„No, she did not.“ Manon rolled her eyes. „She told someone to be quiet though now, didn’t she ?“

Basil only shrugged „Pfff“

Manon rolled her eyes once more, before getting serious.

„Now Even, let‘s give you some answers. Sit down ?“ Manon offered pointing at a table full of all different kinds of devices Even has never seen before. That is what he‘d call a progressive witch sect. 

Then Manon started to explain. She began telling him about an ancient, very powerful force, what’s new, needing a host to survive. Apparently, once the former host had died and/or, sense?, was killed the substance would find its way to the closest, most fitting new body to possess. Great news, that’s what it is. 

Manon probably told him a lot more, but somewhere between host and possession his brain decided it‘d be the best time for a complete shutdown. Why just fucking not? ´s not like she told him anything useful...

Even could only see her lips moving. Her companions remained silent. 

Suddenly a question pulled him out of his thoughts. „Do you have any questions, Even? I admit, it can be quite the handful to progress.“ Manon smiled at him.

Clearly his mind was still in shutdown-mode since he didn’t even move. After a while, it hit him.

„So ? I am what? A wizard ? I‘m not the witch here!“ Even exclaimed incredulously. What was this ? A Harry Potter horror rip off, but one of the bad ones. The amazingly bad ones, like really really bad. No wonder witches were persecuted. Fuck them and their bad news.

„Of course not. You’re not a wizard, Even.“ Manon explained reassuringly. „Wizards actually don‘t exist. This is not Lord of the Rings. And we are neither Gandalf or...what was the other one called, the dark one?“ Manon turned her head to Basil. „Je ne sais pas, something like Saruman ?“ He suggested.

„Yess, thank you. And neither are we Saruman. Look Even, i know this Is a lot to take in, but...“

„A lot to take in? You’re joking, right? This is utter bullshit, you are talking about wizards and Peter Jackson.“ Even jumped up from his seat unable to contain himself. Funnily enough. He had answers now, but didn’t want them. 

„No wizards, mec“ corrected him Basil. „Didn’t you pay attention?“

„I did exactly that and I think there’s the problem“ Even laughed humorlessly. God, how about his initial plan about outrunning them? He surveyed the room. All exits blocked. What was he even thinking about, for heavens sake?

Manon now sounded slightly concerned. „No, Even, you heard right. And it’s important for you to stay with us, quite literally.“

Evens‘ gaze shot to her „What do you mean?“

„What she‘s trying to say is, that’s it’s not save for you, to be alone. Others as well. You are a potential threat. „Even didn’t recognize that voice. After turning around, he found it belonged to a boy, slightly smaller than most with blue puppy eyes. How could one have blue puppy eyes, fucking blue. Non the less he was good looking, quite handsome actually. No Isak though, but Even could, nonetheless appreciate those mysterious puppy eyes. They are definitely the death of some lucky person out there.

„What ?“ Even puffed.

„Listen, Even. I have enough. You’re really challenging my patience right now.“ The mysterious boy covered the distance between them.

„You’re a host, alright? Accept it! Deal with it! But there’s nothing you can change about that fact right now. All you can do is stay with us until we have a solution or wait until it absorbs you. It’s up to you. What do you wanna do ?“

For the millionth time in what felt like three days Even had no idea of how to respond. Those were great future prospects.

„I need to see my boyfriend“ Even announced heading straight for the door. But he was stopped. Not by Manon, nor by Basil or the other one, but by a sound of shrill crashing.

„Merde“ was all the blue eyed boy behind him said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aannd the award of the most favourite word of chapter 4 goes to.....fuck
> 
> Congratulations! 
> 
> Thing is I should stop using it that much, but I am not sure if I can, wellp


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly the room grew immensely cold, a suffocating coldness laying itself upon them. Even has felt this coldness before...at the bus station. And Even did not like that experience, at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence in this chapter. You‘ve been warned. Though it’s not explicitly graphic.
> 
> PS:  
> There are some French phrases in there, which are probably grammatically incorrect since I don’t speak frech. Google did it’s job. So if anyone might want to let me know the proper translation, you are more than welcome to tell me :)

Even took a step back hecticly. Everything to get more distance between him and this door. Were doors and hallway always that scary? Now Even knew what the protagonists problems were in those horror movies from the 80s.

As if an cue, Even heard a ringing sound, a phone beeping. He rolled his eyes. Why wouldn’t someone switch it of? Wasn’t this like a super secretive meeting or something? Admittedly, it was his phone actually. Well, you know, the meeting wasn’t thaaat secretive. Rule number one: Always have an excuse for everything.

Isak was calling, hopefully he was okay, but how should he take the call, when everything happened so fast.

Basil pushing him aside, bumping his hands together and lightning up a yellow barrier of light, coming out of nowhere really except his hands, which were now surrounded by circles of the same yellow light as the barrier itself. The only difference being that the circles around his lower arms were patterned with, for Even, unreadable runes. Basils‘ face was blank, without emotion other than pure concentration.

Curly Hairs push was so strong, surprisingly strong, considering, well considering Basils physical appearance that Even would have fallen down, if it weren’t for the boy behind him helping him to get back on his feet. Rule number two: Never underestimate the Nerd.

Did Puppy Eyes stand there the hole time? Because Even could have sworn, there was no one a minute ago. Basic-witch-equipment, perhaps?

„What’s happening ?“ he whispered, afraid actually. Who wouldn’t be though? Like there were doors and hallways and witches of course. Ohh, let’s not be exclusive...there was a fucking magical barrier as well. Totally scientifically explainable...not.

Where did this light even come from? Honestly, who were these people? And where could Even buy those cool glowing hands? They would be one hell of a party trick. Even was so lost in his thoughts, he almost didn’t hear the order he has been given. „Go to Manon!“

Mindlessly, still thinking about online-retailers, he nodded stumbling over to Manon who stretched her arms out in front of him protectively. Immediately, Even could feel his body relaxing slightly. Manon, apparently performed some kind of magic since her touches calmed him. Plus her hands were glowing as well. Hopefully it would prohibit Poison Black from Breaking loose. 

Then seconds passed. Minutes maybe and nothing was spoken, no one moved, eyes locked at the door into the room and the hallway perspectively. All he was able to hear was Manons heavy breathing. Was she afraid? Yes, definitely looked like it. If she actually was a witch, she shouldn’t be scared, right? Superpowers and stuff. Thing is, she was.

Suddenly the room grew immensely cold, a suffocating coldness laying itself upon them. Even has felt this coldness before...at the bus station. And Even did not like that experience, at all.

He was able to see his breath in the air. Everyone’s breath was visible. At least witches would breath normally...Even? Focus!

The typical white fog flying cautiously through the room. Evens body shivered not only due to the coldness, but also due to the very lanky, very scary man entring the room slowly, carefully, considerably. Part 2 of Mister Grey and his witches. Although this for a certain not the man from all this moths ago, they did appear to be quite similar. White hair, bony hands, thin legs, ice-blue eyes. Even just knew for a fact that the eyes he had seen at the bus station belonged to this...creature. Really, he looked more like a monster than anything. Just watching him enter the room made Even shudder. 

Where he went, the space around got filled with sharp ice crystals. Basils magic barrier, he had created was also affected. It’s edges showed growing ice crystals themself wriggling its way to the center of the barrier slowly but steadily. Weakening their only protection as they climbed the the field of light.

A few steps away from Basil the ominous person stopped in his tracks. It was the first time he lifted his face from the ground studying all of their faces and reactions. At that Manon strengthened her grip around Even making him feel at ease. A strange sense of calmness floating through his veins in a surreal moment of danger.

„Bonjour“ the man said. „Am I interrupting something ?“ His question screamed irony and utter superiority. He seemed to exactly know, what they had been doing. Creep.

No one answered him. No one wanted to. And Even didn’t know what to say. Something like _those crazy witches kidnapped me, you take them_ , just wouldn’t do. Moreover, he was pretty sure this guy would kill him anyway.

Still, Even was taken aback by what was about to happen. He did not expect Curly Hair, out of all, to throw a tantrum.

„You !“ Basil exclaimed making his hands form several movements so the barrier disappeared. This is not how to _protect_ people...you know with taking their actual _protection_ away.

Shortly after, yellow streaks of magic came crashing down on their intruder, which was impressive. The attack was surprisingly loud and no normal human being would have survived that. But what was normal these days anyhow.

Sadly it didn’t seem to affect Mr. Grey 2.0 at all. Not once the smile on his face twitched. Now the man himself drew patters with one arm as Basils attack came crawling nearer vanishing it completely with a single flicking his finger.

„Cute.“ The man had acknowledged, before his hand whizzed through the air abruptly and the next thing Even saw, was Basil being smashed against the closest wall going down almost flightlessly.

And Even really hoped he misheard the cracking sound Basils body made at the impact, because that would have been bad. For his neck that is. 

All Manon could do was scream „Basil!!!“.

The blue eyed boy stood there in deep shock. He wasn’t very useful priorly, so how about lending a hand?

Manon let go of him and hurried towards Basil making the calmness leave his body, which was bad. Now, for the first time Even could really feel fear rising in him.

„Mon dieu! Basil!“ she kneeled down next to him taking his head into her hands. „What did you do?!“ she screamed at the man.

„Oh please, Manon. He knew what he was getting himself into when he assigned for your task.“ Mr. Grey 2.0 shrugged. No wonder he ranked only second. He didn’t even come close in handsomeness. Not that Mr Grey 1.0 was an Adonis himself, just saying.

„You‘ll pay for that.“ It was blue eyes who spoke up. Evens as well as the mans gaze shot to him. „Will I?“ he laughed while white icy magic appeared surrounding his entire body dangerously.

„Yes“ was the flat reply „you will.“

„I‘d like to see you try, my child. But there are things that need to be taken care of. So please, step aside.“ Still smiling the magic drastically transformed into something what seemed to be spikes, ready to shoot forward causing severe damage.

„Sadly, I can’t do that.“ Blue Eyes sighed. „How pity, what a waste“ returned the man.

„No! Don’t! You can not win!“ Manon tried to intervene without success.

Blue light emerged out of the boys hands taking the older man by surprise throwing him backwards to the wall. They would fight together since Manon also composed herself again igniting her own magic only for her face to fall. 

The man stood up, unbothered.

„How...how did you find us? How did you know where we were?“ Manons voice was demanding, intimidating and angry. Pure anger radiated from her. Which was understandable considering one of her friends probably was just smashed to death.

The man only grew silent after chuckling dangerously. „Ohh, your friend let me in.“

„What ?“ Manon whispered when he pointed at the door as another man steeped in.

„Charles ?“ was the only thing she was able to say before an immediate, single tear made its way down her petite face. Even didn’t really know her, but already hated seeing her cry. Seems like witches and ice demons didn’t get along. 

„What have you done, Charles ?“ She lowered her hands, the magic disappeared. No reply. „Tell me he is lying. Tell me that’s not you.“ No reply, except a whispered „I‘m sorry“.

„Grrgh, i never liked you!“ Blue eyes exclaimed shooting balls of magic towards Charles, only for him to dodge them.

A Battle has emerged. Charles power, visible as a light almost white-ish blue, bounced together with a deep blue one in a destructive dance of power, mastery and survival. All this...it’s such a bad joke.

„Manon! Allez!“ he screamed over the battle noises trying to be smarter than his opponent. Even didn’t know what to do, so he just stood there taking everything in. Never really learned what to do if being caught in a magical battle, judge him.

Suddenly Manon appeared in front of him. „We have to go.“ She took his arm.

„Lucas! Lucas! Arrêt!!!“ She turned towards him „Arrêt Lucas. You need to come.“ Manon desperately yelled. He, apparently was very important to her.

„No! Emmenez-le et partez (~Take him and leave). Now !“ Lucas ordered, ducking beneath a deadly attack. „I am not leaving you behind, Lucas.“

„Manon, that was not a question. He might be our only chance“ Lucas nodded shortly at Even tilting his head back towards them. „I‘ll hold them back. See you outside“

„Promise, oui?“ Manon pleaded.

Lucas smiled „Oui.“

Then Manon dragged him around a nearby corner which lead up to some stairs. Harshly she instructed „Up. Hurry !“

Quickly they made their way up. It was a second level hallway connecting different arts of the building with each other. From up there they could see Lucas, still fighting with this Charles guy while Mr. Grey 2.0 looked more than only amused. He stood aside watching his apprentice doing his job. Namely to subdue Blue Eyes... _Lucas_...his name his Lucas. Namely to subdue Lucas.

Nothing but glass parted them from the battle beneath and their own spot. Even continued running, Manon didn’t tell him to stop, not losing the gaze to what was going on just down there and how fierce the blue eyed boys... _Lucas_ movements seemed to be, so determined with an unbroken will to carry on. Only they could escape, not he could escape as well. He fought the men just for Even? He did say something about _him_ being _their_ only hope though. ´s got something to do with that?

„Wait !“

Even immediately stopped. Manon swallowed quickly before taking a hold of Evens shoulder, but nothing happened. Questionably Even looked at Manon.

„What do we do now?“. She swallowed again „Now we wait. For Lucas.“

„Didn’t he say outside?“ This was genuinely no place to argue. Not with fucking Grey 2.0 down there just waiting for them. Manon only shot him death glares. 

„We wait.“ Alright...this will be fun. Even more so than before. 

Lucas however didn’t come. Only a scream of pain echoed from the walls.

„Lucas?!“ Manon let loose of him sprinting towards the glass. Even followed her, didn’t have anything better to do, now did he?

„No...“ Manon cried. „It’s to late.“

Even wondered what made her sigh, but as he mentally followed her gaze, he knew why. Charles lay unconsciously on the ground. So that was nice. Good guys: one. Bad guys: also one?

Lucas though was being pushed against the table. The intruders hand firmly on his face holding back Lucas fighting easily. White light made his face disappear. Even only heard undefineable noises as the glass began to crack around them and the floor broke open.

Uncontrollable he would have fallen down if Manon didn’t grab his wrist embracing them in dark blue magic. Then they were gone.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Where are we?“ See now, that took Even by surprise. Shouldn’t Manon know that. Wasn’t she the one bringing them here? 
> 
> „I...i don’t know?!? I thought you brought us here with your magic circle shirt.“
> 
> Manon searched the room. „Well I did, but this is not the place I had imagined.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Importance. That’s all I have to say.

They fell. And fell. And fell. A tunnel of never ending light as well as withdrawal pulled them in deeper and deeper. Even couldn’t tell for how long the unexpected journey through had taken, but he hit something eventually.

His head made a strong impact with an object that seemed to be consisting out of wood. Sharp pain ran through his body when his hand shoot up caressing the cut where think blood already began to float out, after he had landed where ever they may have been.

Where were they? He didn’t open his eyes though. Even couldn’t and moreover he didn’t want to. It was just to much.

Wizards, not being wizards, because obvious. And no one forget about the witches. Him being an apparent host, whatever that may be. And then this man. This intimating creature with the most deadliest eyes Even has ever laid his own on. Well, right after the lady from the crazy-chick-Christian-Grey-incident. She was something else.

„Shit.“ he heard Manon groan.

She lay a few feet away from him helping herself up. Though, Even could see her arms were weak and shivering. Manon could rarely support her upper body being upright. She genuinely seemed hurt. And the big dark red spot on her right hip didn’t help to calm him down.

„Are...are you okay?“ Even mumbled crawling closer to Manon. He still didn’t figure out where Manons magic has brought them. „Oui!“ she breathed „Even, I‘m fine.“ Yet she appeared to be broken. Not only some of her bones that is.

She wasn‘t fine. What should he do, with one eye covered in blood and fully disoriented?

„Where are we?“ See now, that took Even by surprise. Shouldn’t Manon know that. Wasn’t she the one bringing them here?

„I...i don’t know?!? I thought you brought us here with your magic circle shirt.“

Manon searched the room. „Well I did, but this is not the place I had imagined.“ Even was confused. Now it was his time to look around. And after awhile, the room happened to look oddly familiar.

The furniture, he bought it. The paintings, he put them up. The pictures on the wall, he took them. This...this was his and Isaks bedroom. Almost embarrassing how long it took him to recognize his own house.

He had to tell her immediately. What about Isak? What if more of the flat got as damaged as this room? It could be, could it not?

„Manon? Manon?“ Even snapped his head back quickly to where Manon was still laying. „This room...it’s our bedroom.“ Her eyes grew wide in disbelief.

„What did you do?“

„I didn’t do anything, Manon. I swear.“ Even couldn’t have done anything, could he? He didn’t even know how to use what was in his veins properly. How would it possibly have brought them here? As far as Even was concerned, it didn’t obey him. At least never before.

Manon stood up, her face flinching while doing so. „Even, we need to go.“ she stated trying to keep her body steady „We can’t stay here. He‘ll find us“. _He_ as in Mr. Grey 2.0?

Even, to be honest wasn’t planning on going anywhere soon once finally returned home to his boyfriend, probably worried sick waiting for him.

„I‘m not going anywhere, Manon. I‘m staying with my boyfriend in our flat. Leave me out of this bullshit.“ Even didn’t want to have anything to do with this hole bunch, fuck Poison Black! He’d handle it someway. But these people...they were crazy and he almost died today. Yes, things were pretty wild today.

„You don’t get it, do you?“ Manon walked up to him from her spot behind him. Apparently he did not. Or didn’t want to. Pick one.

„What do you mean?“

She laughed humorlessly. „Morak will find you everywhere. You can’t just hide...The only question is, do you want your boyfriend to be there when he shows up or not?“ Stupid question, no he didn’t. But Even wouldn’t just leave him. He couldn’t do that, it‘d probably kill Even. Side note though, Morak??? Really? He liked Mr. Grey 2.0 better.

„What do you want me to do, Manon? Leave my boyfriend, the...the love of my life?“ he challenged her. Manon sighed, wincing at her injury. It screamed basically pain.

„Listen Even, i just lost my love of my life!! Okay?“ Manon expressed. Did she mean that Charles guy? Manon could do better. But who was he to judge. Very respectful, Even. Really.

„We all lost someone today. I don’t want the same happening to you. Even, you have to protect, and believe me, I hate saying this...you have to protect Isak by leaving him. Just for now.“ Her gaze on him was pleading, hurting and afraid. But most importantly. It was genuine. Even knew how persuasive as well as convincing her smilie could be. He firsthandly tested I, but this was different. Manon, a witch, spoke the truth.

This hole situation seemed to have a deeper meaning than Even had assumed. Not that she already told him that...

He never spoke of Isak, did he ? How did she know...well wasn’t important, was it? Considering all of that wizard-y, witch-y, magic stuff.

„I can’t.“ Even said.

„You Must.“ Manon replied clearly contemplating her next words. „Did you know you were the one bringing us here?“ Now hang on a second. Please.

„You unconsciously made my own spell look ridiculously powerless compared to yours. And you Didn’t even know what you were doing.“ She paused holding her hip in pain where more blood began to pour out. „He‘ll come for you, Even. And if he doesn’t get you, he‘s going to take from you what’s most important for you in your life.“ Manon looked down. „He...he did the same with me. Twice.“ Even didn‘t know what to say. Blue Eyes and Charles guy in one day, huh? That’s sucked. And Now it was Evens time to be throughoutly genuine. 

„Manon, I‘m sorry... I didn’t want to“ It was quite obvious that this Charles guy really was important to her, she probably loved him. Lucas though seemed like a brother to her, so Even thought. He didn’t want to cross any boundaries.

„Don’t be.“ She grabbed his shoulders. „He mustn’t know about Isak. We need to leave!“ Manon put her words with such emphasis and importance, they made him reconsider.

All he has ever wanted was Isaks well-being as well as savety. Moreover she seemed quite desperate to help him. Why was that? Manon risked everything for him and lost- quite a lot actually -for a stranger.

„Okay“ Even whispered.

„He‘ll be safe. I promise.“ she cupped one cheek smiling. „Let’s go.“

But just at that moment the door into the room flew open showing a midly confused and mostly scared Isak. „E-Even?“ He must have heard them.

„Flûte“ was all Manon said, well sweared. 

„Even? How...how did you get in here?“ Isak asked taking a step into the room. Cautious, but determined. Curious to know what was going on. Even had no idea how to react. He didn’t want Isak to see him injured. Though that seemed inevitable now, considering the blood covering one side of his face. He sill could try to hide Manon, as idiotically as that sounded.

Evens efforts to shield Manon the best way possible turned out to be, who would have guessed, ineffective as Isak made his way around Even taking the hole room in. Now if Even thought about it, they had left behind pretty chaotic destruction.

Chairs broken, the covers laying anywhere except the bed where they supposed to be. Some pictures fell off their anchorage and the huge light they only purchased a little while ago had broken to pieces, probably due to the fact that it was hit by something hard they brought with them. Even meant the many stones of the floor they basically stood on just a few minutes priorly. 

„Even? Who is this?“ Confusion radiated from Isak. This hole situation was so fucked up now.

What if Manon was right? If he really came for Isak? Now that he was more or less involved. What should he do?

For starters, probably tell him the truth. But was he even allowed to do that or would Manon try to stab him, once he started explaining stuff to his boyfriend. Even wasn’t aware of how things were handled among witches.

„I asked you something, Even? Who is this women in our bedroom and why does it look like a war just started in here?“ Even could hear Isak making his way up to him.

No. No! He couldn’t see him wounded. Finally Manon seemed to notice Even‘s struggle to solve this situation and not making it worse than it already was.

„I‘m Manon. Manon Dem....“

„You’re french?!“ Isak interrupted.

Wait. Did he hear that ? Well admittedly, the name was quite telling, but she basically spoke without accent. Come on, he didn’t notice that.

Manon looked startled now. „Well oui. I’m french. I am from Paris and always wanted to visit Norw...“

Yet again Isak shut her up. „Do i look like i give a single fuck about where you’re from or that you, so apparently always wanted to visit Norway ?“ Isak shouted.

„I only _demand_ to know, why you’re standing here soaking our carpet with blood and why my boyfriend is covered in red.“ Neither Manon nor Even said anything. Honestly though, Even didn’t know what he legally was allowed to say.

„Will someone please answer me before I flip and have a nervous breakdown?“ Impatiently his gaze lingered on him at first, then on Manon. Causing Manon to sigh heavily never stopping to hold her injured hip.

„Can I...can I use your telephone?“ She was full of surprises, wasn’t she?

„What ?!“ Even and Isak asked simultaneously. What’s was she up to now?

***

„Merci.“ Manon said as Isak gave her their telephone, though neither of them knew what her intentions were. Didn’t she have her smartphone with her anymore? When Even called her today, it seemed perfectly fine. She might have lost in the battle or maybe it got destroyed?

Even was pulled out of his train of thoughts when Isak appeared in front of him observing his wound and touching it carefully.

„Even, what happened to you?“.

Even still was clueless as to what he should say. The fewer he said, the better for all of them, right? The less Isak knew about all that shit, the smaller were the chances of him getting hurt. Seemed reasonable enough.

„I‘m sorry.“ Even whispered instead.

„Don’t“ Isak moved his hand from the cut to Evens lips pressing on finger on them lightly. „You don’t have to tell me anything. I can only hope you will...when you’re ready. But for now, this monster really needs to be cleaned up.“ He nodded towards Evens eye.

„Yeah, you’re probably right there.“ He sat down at the kitchen table chuckling exhaustedly.

„Be right back.“ Isak informed him before he headed for the bathroom looking for the needed supplies.

Manon though happened to still stare at the telephone in her hand. Switching between looking fondly at the couple and nervously at the device in her hand.

„You do know how to use this, don’t you?“ Even shot her a confused look. Why hadn’t she called someone already, when it seemed so urgent just a minute ago.

„Yes...of course I know how to use this“ she rolled her eyes. „It’s just....it’s been a long time since we last spoke with each other, okay ?“ Manons expression showed traces of deep concern. „And I don’t know If she‘ll even help us. We didn’t necessarily end things on good terms.“ She stated searching for comfort in the room. Though nothing seemed to help her since Manon still was on the verge of tears. Even should help her.

„Well, I don’t know who _she_ is, but if she is or was a friend, she’ll come and help. I mean she can’t let you die, now can she?“ Manons face only fell more blank, if that was even possible. „Wow, thank you, Even. Now I‘m just gonna be more devastated if no help arrives.“ Humorlessly was her laugh.

„If it helps,“ Isak said stepping in the room, apparently eavesdropping „though I have no idea who you are or what you did to my boyfriend, I wouldn’t let you die.“

„Delighting. See Even, that’s how you help.“ Manon thanked Isak „Well, could as well get over with it. Next room is fine with you if I make the call from there?“ She looked at them for permission. Isak waved with one hand, already examining Evens cut more precisely. „Yeah sure.“

At that Manon left the kitchen limping towards what happened to be the living room.

After she was out of sight, Isak spoke up „We should help her. I mean with her injury... It...well, she looks rather horrible.“ And Manon really kind of did. It was a puzzle to Even how she still was able to stand. He probably would have fainted by now, if not by pain, then just by the sheer sight of that much blood.

Although Manon seemed not too bothered by it at all. But that was probably just a well acted facade. Nobody with such a serious wound wouldn’t feel pain or wouldn’t be affected by it.

„Yeah, i figured that too. We should take a look at her hip once she has finished the call.“

Isak grunted in agreement not once taking his eyes off the work that was Evens cut.

„Who even is she calling ?“ He eventually asked when he put the now soaked cotton balls on the table after he had disinfected the injury. „I don’t know, honestly...“ Even paused „she said something about it not ending on good terms and not knowing if _she‘ll_ pick up, or somethin‘.“

„It’s a she then? Her friend?“ Isak chocked an eyebrow.

„Well yes, that’s what she told me at least.“

Isak had to giggle. „Why are laughing, Isak. This is not a matter of laughter.“ Even puffed. He was confused. This really wasn’t a subject to be made fun of.

„Ohh nothing...“ Though he still chuckled. „I bet there’s a boy involved“ Isak explained turning his attention now fully on finishing the wound again. Even shrugged. He might be right, though that would be quite ridiculous...would it ? Yes! Well...no?

„So...we‘re finished here. All clean and wrapped up.“ Isak laughed straightening the last of the stiches.

„Thank you, love“. He kissed his head. „I‘ll explain everything to you, when the time‘s right, okay ?“ Isak only nodded as he buried his face in Evens crook. Even couldn’t resist of cupping Isaks face slowly and after looking at him fondly, starting to kiss the hell out of him.

It was gentle at first, but quickly emerged into a kiss of pure longing as well as lust. And if it weren’t for the loud bang coming from the living room, neither of them would have been able to stop there. Quickly their lips parted.

„Manon?“ Even shouted already on his way to the next room.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Put that away. We need to go!“ 
> 
> „Manon,-yes, that’s her, she can walk again-you’re not going anywhere other than a hospital.“ She only puffed out air. „One last time. End. That. Fucking! Call. We don’t have time, for fucks sake.“

„Jesus Christ. Manon!“ Even exclaimed once he saw Manon had broken down, completely collapsing onto their floor with the telephone still in her hand. Though no one seemed to be on the other line anymore.

Isak followed him as close as possible, but Even already made his way over to an unconscious Manon laying on their living room floor. Thick, sluggish blood poured out of her wound.

„We should have taken care of that sooner. God damn!“ Even kneeled down next to Manon lifting her up a bit before tearing her top apart to have better access to the wound.

„Isak go get the aid from the kitchen!“ He ordered. Immediately Isak turned on his heels doing as instructed.

„Fuck, Manon! Wake up! Damnit“. Even brushed a few stains of hair out of her pale, sweaty face. God, did she even breath? How much blood did she loose? Hopefully it wasn’t to late. She couldn’t be...No!

„Here.“ Isak muttered at his return „let me ?“ He pointed at the wound. Even nodded hecticly making space for his boyfriend to also kneel down objecting his next steps. He then began cleaning the injury carefully.

„Fuck. What are we gonna do, Isak? Is she...is she...?“ Pure horror started to rise in Even.

„No she is not. But I don’t think, I‘ll be very effective. I can only do so much and I am not a proper doctor.“ He looked up to Even.

„So...so should we take her to the hospital?“

„I‘d advise so, yes. She has lost a lot of blood considering how red our carpet now is.“ Isaks eyebrows knitted. „How do we get her up?“Even honestly had no idea how to lift her without making it worse. „I‘ll think of something. You call the ambulance.“

At that Isak once again left the room quickly searching for his smartphone since their telephone was practically „ _unavailable_ “ due to it being fully covered in Manons blood.

„Shit, what am i doing here?“ Even breathed having no clue how to get her up, just doing something, anything without purpose really, which was presumably the worst he could do right now.

„Even?!? I can’t find my phone! Any idea where I put it?“ Isak screamed from the hallway. „Maybe in the mess of a bedroom?“ was his answer.

„And whose fault his that?“

„Isak!“

„Fine. Fine. Already in there.“

Suddenly Manon groaned, her eyes shooting open. Noises of pain and whither ecscaped her mouth.

„Manon?“ Even tried to talk to her „Hey, it’s gonna be ok. You...you passed out, but Isak‘s already calling an ambulance. They should be here any minute.“ Even hoped he sounded reassuring. If not for Manon, then at least for him. He didn’t want Manon to die, especially on their living room carpet. That would be one hell of a story attempting to explain the police. No, thank you. Even would gladly pass.

„Not...no ambulance.“ Manon weakly groaned „We...“ She coughed. Wait, was that blood ? A lot of blood ? Is it normal for humans to cough blood? Even wasn’t very well-versed medically, but that was certainly not good.

But before he could say anything, Manon spoke again helping herself up by grabbing Evens arms. „We need to go. Em‘s gonna be here soon...Even, where’s Isak ?“ she looked him in the eyes, then, after seeing that Isak was absent in the room, stumbled out into the hallway.

„Isak?!“ Seriously how could she even stand?

„Yes exactly. She broke down basically in front of us.“ Even heard Isak rambling on the phone, he apparently had found in the bedroom.

Once he got into the room after Manon, she already spoke to Isak. „Put that away. We need to go!“

„Manon,-yes, that’s her, she can walk again-you’re not going anywhere other than a hospital.“ She only puffed out air „One last time. End. That. Fucking. Call! We don’t have time, for fucks sake.“ Isak though made no intentions to do so, so Manon flickered her hand resolving in Isaks phone to smash against the bedroom wall with lightning speed.

„What the fu...?!?“ Isak shouted „I was trying to get you some help! The hell is wrong with you? Even, did you see that? My phone just....“

„Yes, I did. I‘ve got a lot to tell you.“ Even tried to be calming. He went up to his boyfriend and embraced him in a tight hug.

„But not now.“

„Now we have to go!“ Manon interrupted „before your fucking ambulance arrives seeing me like this or Emma leaves without us.“

„Whose Emma?“ Even asked, still holding Isak in his arms.

„One might argue...our taxi.“ Manon told them heading towards the exit. „Get your stuff! You‘ve got two minutes.“ Manon ordered harshly when her hands made blue light appear around her hip healing it a bit, so the severe blood loss would be stopped. Kinda stopped? Kinda stopped-ish?

She threw her head back in pain against the wall she was leaning on.

„What kind of stuff?“ Isak asked from the bedside table. She only gave him a pointed look in return.

„Silly question?“ sweated Isak shyly. Manon nodded „Silly question indeed.“ She paused. „I don’t know, get your passport, cash, your fucking toothbrush! Je sais ne pas, putain.“ She yelled wincing as her injury practically screamed pain.

It...it did not look good in any way. Isak just stood there with his mouth agape, turning his gaze to his boyfriend. „What the fuck happened to her?! I swear to god, Even, if it’s this gang again, imma pretend I never met any of you shitheads. You and girls, why does it always have to go downhill?“ What a rhetoric statement.

Even just kissed his cheek quickly chuckling „You couldn’t resist my pretty face though.“

Isak didn’t have any of this, he just stared at both of them „Later!“ Isak negated.

They weren’t even able to get their most important stuff, like wallets and that, when they heard steps outside...a lot of them.

„Ambulance?“ Isak wondered „they were quick“. Manon shook her head with an unreadable, yet knowing expression on her face.

„No, not the ambulance. Worse. Much worse.“ And just at that something hammered, no really...they banged, against their front door. Again and again and again.

„Even, take Isak to the kitchen. Now!“

In utter shock he nodded taking Isaks hand and dragging him hurriedly into said room. Manon followed shortly after them. But instead of catching up, she took a turn right into the bathroom. Why? Her eyelashes were fine.

The noises outside never stopped. In the contrary, they only grew louder and louder. And more dangerous. Nope, definitely no ambulance.

Their front door gave in eventually and Even really, really wished he hadn’t looked, because he will never forget those...those creatures storming into their home.

They were dark. Pitch black and faceless. Their head was long and almost animal like. One could easily mistake them for actual animals considering the squeals they made. It sounded like something finally found their prey after a long hunt. Their hands, claws really, wielded a long spear, sharpened on both ends flashing with deadly, grey iron.

„Even! Shit, what are those?“ Isak whispered, not knowing what to do since they literally stood with their backs against the wall. But as soon as the first creature made its way past the bathroom on the way to the kitchen, it got stabbed. A thin line of dark blue cut through its upper chest. As quickly as it appeared the light drew back again. Now Even could recognize it as Manon wielding a spear herself as well. That’s why she hid in bathroom. An ambush.

Hers composed itself of light. She created it with her magic.

Again one creature fell down dead. Manon was quick in her movements. Ducking and dodging several attacks of her opponents.

„Burn in hell, arsehole!“ she spit while killing yet another one by slipping its throat open sprinkling the wall with black liquid.

Then Manon turned around since a never ending amount of creatures seemed to float in. She was a few feet away from the kitchen when she screamed:

„Crouch!“ and threw the line of light towards the closest window braking its glass. Even grabbed Isak throwing him down with him meanwhile holding on to Isak in hopes of making it out alive. „Even, I‘m afraid.“ Isak cried. That didn’t make it better. Knowing the man of your dreams was afraid.

Manon shut the kitchen door.„Up! Up!“

A spear drill through the door. Then another...followed by several others.

„They are coming! Stand up! What are you? Seniors?! Quick!“ Manon yelled shooting a bolt of magic through the wood in the hallway, which was rewarded with sounds of death. Even jumped up as instructed, though Isak was a bit slower.

„To slow.“ Manon stated grabbing their hands and pushing them out of the window jumping right after them. They both screamed while falling down fucking three stories.

How would they survive that?

In the end though something stopped them from hitting the ground hard. A blue glowing field captured them like a net catches fish.

„Uff“ Even could not say anything. All air has left his lungs. What was happening? Were they just being pushed out of a window three stories high? And they survived that? They still weren’t save, were they? With the creatures up there. Tendencially, they weren‘t save. If Even had to take a guess, he‘d say they were pretty much...fucked.

Manon stood up first having to hold her hip again. Apparently the fall had opened the wound once more. She looked around worriedly. So did Even.

It’s was already dark. So maybe no one would see them?

„We need to move.“ Manon agitated Even. She helped Isak up and then they ran. Where exactly to, Even didn’t know. They just followed Manon who seemed to know precisely where to go since she guided them through the city’s streets effortlessly.

„Why don’t you just teleport us or whatever you call that ?“ Even suggested from behind her.

„I can’t.“

„And why‘s that?“ he started to lose his breath. He never had a lot of stamina.

„Distance. The distance is to big. Plus I‘m to weak for that now.“ She stopped „not to freak you out or anything, but I barely can contain myself. So hurry the fuck up. Emma won‘t wait forever.“

„Manon, who Is that ?“ Isak yelled breathlessly as they turned around what felt like the tenth corner. After short hesitation Manon replied:

„A friend. Yes...a friend. We are almost there.“ Good, because Even could already hear the distinctive noises of these creatures not far behind.

While still running Manons head shot back at them. „Just across that street actually...there’s our rendezvous. Emma’s gonna open a portal upon our arrival.“

Even, as dumb as it may have seemed, would not cross that street. Not even in his circumstances.

On the other side a shadow patiently awaited them. A shadow who did not look like an _Emma_ at all. It had a spear as well, which was fairly more elaborated. Red glowing eyes greeted the group now coming to a halt.

„Putain.“ Manon sighed.

„You know that...that thing ?“ Isak shivered. Her shoulders went limb.

„Okay now, one step back, boys.“

„What are you doing ?“ Even would not leave her...well, considering everything, maybe he‘d gladly leave her, leave all that crazy Supernatural shit, yess the show with the hot dudes, alright? He figured he could deal with the guilt. The shadow across the street screeched deeply from its throat. Yep, he definitely could deal with the guilt.

„Bringing you to Emma.“ she somewhat smiled as she pushed them once again making Even and Isak fall though a deep blue portal, immediately closing itself once they were through. Apparently the distance was now small enough or Manon just wasted her last bit of energy.

That would mean though, she didn’t intend of making it to Emma alive. All Even could hear, was the shadow talking. „It will not save him.“

In that moment Even reconsidered his reconsideration. He could not deal with the guilt...The fuck was she doing!?

Evens impact wasn’t hard. He hardly feel, honestly. Manon seemed to have teleported them just around that corner where they were supposed to meet up with this Emma.

As if on clue a red circle of light appeared next to him. A tall, brown haired girl stepping out of it.

„Where’s Manon ?“. Neither of them had the ability to form a proper sentence now, resulting in Emma to persist. „I asked you something! Where is Manon ?“ She grabbed Evens arm to get his attention.

„She’s fighting a shadow. Pushed us into this thing and then we landed here. Just down the street, that’s where we were.“ Isak answered instead of Even since he felt like puking really, maybe fainting. Was both an option?

„Okay.“ The girl said. „Get in there!“ It was an order, not a question. „How do we know you’re one of the good guys ?“ Isak argued, obviously not convinced.

„You don’t.“ The girl shrugged „But you’re welcome to stay and die.“ Isaks mouth opened and closed again. He apparently didn’t have words either. „Alright, we‘ll go.“ Even announced taking the lead again and grabbing Isaks hand before making his way through the magic field.

***

„Fucking bitch!!!“ Manon screamed attacking her opponent. Blue magic and dark iron clashed together in a powerful battle of deadly dancing. No, not the 80s adaptation with Patrick Swayzee. Similar, but not quite. Manon had no intention in recreating the iconic dance move.Though she could do dirty. She preferred a different kind of dancing anyway. The one, where she could stab her partners behind their back, was she one drawing her in. Especially with this thing in front of her. Maybe Manon should really jump at her?

„What do you think? Has my army already reached them? Your new precious friends?“ The shadow pushed forward, almost causing Manon to lose her balance.

„One would think, you‘d take your time with replacing the old ones, but obviously you are not. Poor Lucas.“ The shadow, which revealed itself to be a fierce woman, laughed swinging her spear around Manons body in high paced attacks. Hardly she could all dodge them. She was exhausted. At the end of her physical and mental strength.

Now she was about to be killed by one, who Monon swore to kill herself. Fortuna Mors, the...a shadow, an enigma, a monster of times passed, was about to end her life.

Manon barely had the power the to hold her magic up, not to mention the power to fight one of the deadliest creatures of all. Suddenly a sting in her right foot made her stumble. Fortuna Mors had been able to hit her.

„Little bitch!“ she spit goning down and crawling backwards smearing the floor with blood. So much fucking blood.

„Aren’t you precious?“ The shadow cooed „Throwing all those bad words at me. Imagine what your mother would say...“ Fortuna Mors gasped knowingly. „Oh right, she wouldn’t, she can’t. I killed her.“ An evil smirk traced her lips „You‘ll talk to her soon enough. Now...if you‘d just let me reunite you with that mother of yours.“

Fortuna Mors pushend Manon down with one foot on her chest, lowering her weapon dangerously close the her face.

„You‘ll die alone. Then your friends. Alone in life, together in death. It is almost Shakespearean, don’t you think?“

Fortuna Mors was preparing her final strike to kill Manon mercilessly as a red ball of magic hit her. It took her by surprise since Manon wasn’t expecting an ally who might come to help her. The powerful ball threw Fortuna Mors up, keeping her up at first, only to then smash her the more harder against the next house wall under wild screams.

„If I ever see you touching her again, you end up dead for real. And that’s drama, slut.“ Emma threatened finishing her attack knowing fully well that Fortuna Mors was not killed that easily.

„Emma?“ Manon barely whispered as Emma hovered over her lifting Manon on a shield of magic.

„Yes.“ Emma took her hand.

„You came?“

„Oui, Manon. Je suis ici (~I‘m here).“ She squeezed it softly. „Now let’s get you home.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter might arguably be my favorite so far. Especially its ending.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And honestly, Emma didn’t know what happened to Basil nor did she know where Lucas was. Maybe they were dead? Probably, considering how severely Manon was injured and how she almost didn’t survive. Manon was one of her best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. Let’s see what Emma has to say.

When Emma returned to their quarters with Manon behind her still laying, now unconsciously on the field of magic every single bit of attention was drawn to her. The hole team had entered the great-room stopping their actions they did priorly. The first thing though that Emma had seen was Even and Isak sitting exhaustedly on a chair holding each other. Slowly Even caressed Isaks back as to not hurt him any more.

Imane was the first to speak, after a few moments passed.

„How many were there?“ She looked concerned. „I thought we cleared that sector?“

„To many. So did I, apparently we were wrong to assume that.“ Emma replied. She had no idea really how Manon was able to get Even with his boyfriend out alive and also surviving herself. Well, she had help with latter now didn’t she?

But that didn’t matter. All that mattered was, that she made it. And the Host too. They needed him, ultimately. There was no doubt about it. Should he be unwilling to cooperate, Even would have to die. There was nothing she could do for him then.

What is the life of one simple man compared to the sake of her entire world?

If she had to, she‘d do it herself. Gladly, if that included saving everyone who has ever meant something to her.

„Are they coming? Anyhow, we should scan the area. I don’t like surprises.“ Imane proclaimed further.

„Don’t think so. They can’t teleport. So we should be safe here as long as the gates stay shut, but do as you wish. Fortuna Mors had me worried though. Why didn’t we know she had returned?“ Emma stated whereupon Imane nodded without giving an answer going towards the front door manifesting a spell to strengthen its protection. Just in case their enemies somehow found their way to them. Though no one has ever found their quarters. Not once the London outpost has been discovered by their enemies. Where they had plenty of.

And if one asked Emma, it could really stay this way.

„Basil?“ It was Daphne who called for her boyfriend storming into the room as last catching up to the assembled crew.

And honestly, Emma didn’t know what happened to Basil nor did she know where Lucas was. Maybe they were dead? Probably, considering how severely Manon was injured and how she almost didn’t survive. Manon was one of her best.

Basil not. Straight, hurtful facts. Although Emma still hoped a different fate had awaited him or Lucas. Perhaps Manon sent them away priorly due to unexpected developments regarding their mission?

„Basil? Where are you?“ Daphne searched the room in hopes of finding Basil. He wasn’t there though.

„Emma? Where is Basil?“ Realization seemed the rise in Daphne since her expression changed from anticipation to pure fear.

„I don’t know. He wasn’t with the others when I arrived.“ Emma answered truthfully. She genuinely didn’t know. It’s not like Manon spoke much since Emma got to her.

„What do you mean, _he wasn’t with the others_? Well, where is he then? He has got to be somewhere.“ Daphne sprinted up to Emma looking her in the eyes.

„I mean, Daphne,“ Emma took one step forward pushing Daphne slightly backwards to show who was in charge. „exactly that.“ She roamed Daphnes face.

„Manon though, could use your help. She got severely wounded.“

Emma turned her body revealing Manon behind her to Daphne, who happened to be their last healer. So she would have to take care of her. And the other two boys as well since Basil, their second healer, was more or less...unavailable. Whatever that may mean. In any way, he wasn’t with them. Emma would have to ask Manon once she wakes gaining information of what happed to the rest of her team.

„Daphne.“ Imane touched her shoulder encouragingly after making her way back to them from the gate.

„I bet he‘s fine...“ Emma noticed how carefully Imane had put her words. They could mean anything really. Her statement implied he’d be fine. Dead or alive.

„...But Manon does need your help. We can not let her die after all, can we?“

„Well, no. We can’t.“ She stuttered. Did Daphne also understand, did she get it? Was she aware of the fact that Basil never was a warrior like Manon?

„I hope you’re right, Imane.“ She gave the two of them a small smile. „Get her into the healing chambers.“ Daphne ordered to no one in particular already heading in that direction down a side-corridor. It were Ingrid and Yann who magically lifted Manon from one light platform to another, more fitting for Manons condition, and taking her to Daphne.

Once they left, Imane shot Emma a knowing look. It was Emma‘s turn now to only nod with a tint of sadness.

Which honestly surprised Emma a bit. She never had been any kind of emotional, ever. Not once. That just wasn’t something she was allowed to be, allowed to feel. Emotional, that is. When she had started her training all these years back as a _protector_ , there was no room for emotions. She was trained, pushed to be cold, so she could do her job more effectively. No strings attached. For the greater good.

Emma had felt nothing.That was why it had been so easy to let Manon go the other day, when she let her go on that suicide mission...No! That door was to remain closed. For her own mental stability’s sake. 

Well at least she liked to think so. After today, she wasn’t so sure anymore. She wondered how Imane felt, as they were both protectors and began their training together. If there was one person on earth who could relate to how Emma felt, who could understand Emma, it was Imane. She’d ask her. Still, Emma could be wrong. And Basil as well as Lucas were out there doing god knows what, fulfilling their duty.

Emma noticed the room grew immensely quiet, shortly after Daphne had left. Everyone was looking at her, waiting for instructions. Fuck being the leader.

Yet Imane spoke up eventually. „What are we gonna do now?“. At that Emma turned around facing her friend and whisperd _I_ _don’t know_. Since she herself, was not sure of what to do next.

They had the Host, right? So they should proceed from there. But that was Manons job as a _fighter_ , so they couldn’t really do much.

„Maybe show our new guests their room. They look quite exhausted.“ She once more turned around „How about a hot bath?“ Emma suggested while moving towards them.

„I don’t think that’s necessary.“ The smaller one began only to be interrupted by Emma rather harshly. „That was not a question. What was your name? Manon mentioned something like Ivan? Isaac?“ He looked a bit taken aback by Emma’s forwardness. She didn’t mind though. Emma didn’t owe him anything. They were not her people.

„Isak, yes.“ he gulped.

„Right, then Isak. Take your boyfriend and follow Imane. She‘ll guide you to your room.“ Emma announced.

„I will?“ Imane asked surprised.

„Yes Imane, you will.“

„Alright then, boys. Follow me please.“ She said leading the couple more or less voluntarily out of the room to their next destination.

Then for the first in what seemed to be forever Emma was a alone in the room. It gave her space to think. And time to clear her head as well.

What happened to Basil and Luacs? Why weren’t Manon and her team near the warehouse, where they were supposed to be, when Manon called? Why that flat? How did Manon, one of the best fighters Emma knew, get so injured she almost had to die? And what the fuck should they do with the Host now that they had him. Finally, after all those years.

Funnily enough, they always wanted...needed it so much. Now that they got it, they had no clue what to do with it. Ridiculous, but true. The Host was Manons mission since Directeur de Lesseps assigned her to that particular task all these years ago.

Emma suddenly was pulled out of her thoughts running wild by the sound of a portal appearing. Who could that be?

„They returned!? And you didn’t say anything?“ a voice questioned.

Emma looked up. Then he saw him.

Elliott.

Great, he’s so gonna flip due to the fact that Lucas was still missing.

„Yes. I brought them here. Weren‘t capable of doing so on their own. Manon‘s in the healing chambers and the Host is taking a bath, I guess.“ She explained flatly.

„Any news from Rome?“ Emma asked hoping to avert more questions. Elliott ignored her though. „And the rest, Emma? Where is the rest?“ he pressed after he went up to her standing directly in front of Emma.

„The rest, Elliot, didn’t come.“ She stood her ground. There was nothing she could do about that fact. It didn’t matter how much she wished for it to be different. One did not always get, what one desired. Emma learned that the hard way.

„ _Didn’t come_?“ Elliott whisper mocked. „What happened?“

„Honestly, we aren’t sure. Manon hasn‘t woken up yet. Daphne‘s healing her right now. Only she knows what happened. We‘ll have to wait.“

Elliott seemed to compose himself. He knew he could press all he wanted, but he also seemed to consider Emmas stubbornness. She couldn’t give him answers she didn’t have herself.

„Okay.“ he breathed since his voice was breaking. Emma couldn’t tell due to anger or worry.

„We will wait.“ As he was about to leave as well, Emma stopped him.

„Elliott...he‘ll be fine. You know him.“ Again, she really wanted to believe that. Fucking emotions.

„But now, Rome? N'importe quoi? (~Anything?)“

Elliott took one breath before answering Emma. „Ils l'ont (~They have it). They have the sphere.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we will Focus on Emma a bit, i guess. She‘ll get quite important actually.  
> Honestly, I think that Emma is just such an amazing character. I love her.


End file.
